


Never Again (Again)

by purple_bookcover



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Facials, Multiple Orgasms, Repression, Shame, Titty fuck, Vaginal Sex, dragon dick, seteth won't admit he wants it, seteth's dragon dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: Seteth gave in once, but he's sure that was the last time, the very last time he'll succumb to his lust for Manuela...And if he finds himself in her office, being tended to, looking occasionally down her shirt, thinking about those huge tits in his face ... hopefully Seiros can forgive him.
Relationships: Manuela Casagranda/Seteth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Never Again (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Seteth gives Manuela the dragon D. Happy birthday, you wonderful, wonderful woman. Break that churchman!

“This can’t ever happen again,” Seteth said. His voice lacked its usual bite, torn ragged by hitched breaths, shredded into something frail and pathetic.

Manuela wasn’t listening. He could tell she wasn’t listening. Her eyes weren’t even open. She was digging her nails into his chest as she bounced atop his cock.

“Manuela,” he said. He meant to call her attention, to snap, but it emerged as a moan.

She whimpered his name in return, clenching around his cock.

“Seteth. Oh, Seteth.”

“Seteth.”

#

“Seteth.”

He jerked upright in his chair. Everyone in the war room was watching him.

Seteth straightened his shoulders. The tight, high collar of his tunic felt like a choking restraint. Heat boiled beneath heavy layers of embroidered cloth.

Rhea narrowed her eyes at him. “Well?”

Seteth swallowed. He had absolutely no idea what she might have said to him, lost in a reverie that made his chest ache with guilt even as his cock stirred.

He stuffed the stray thoughts down. “My apologies, Lady Rhea. It seems I am not well today.”

Rhea raised a thin eyebrow. “How unusual for you, Seteth.”

He could do nothing but nod. “I think it best I retire for the day.” He stood, tucking his chair back in at the long table where Rhea’s closest advisors sat.

“Well,” Rhea said, “I do certainly hope you regain your health swiftly.”

Seteth nodded and started away, relief washing over him.

“Professor Manuela,” Rhea said, “would you see to him? We wouldn’t want it to develop into a more serious malady.”

Seteth froze, his whole body going cold.

“Why, of course,” Manuela said easily.

Seteth heard her chair scrape, heard the click of high heels approaching. Then she had him by the arm, leading him out of the war room and into the stone halls of the monastery.

Seteth dared not look to his side as Manuela guided him through the halls. One breast brushed against his arm, sending a shock of heat through him. He knew just how good they felt to hold, to squeeze, to suck on until Manuela moaned his name.

No.

He pinched himself. This could not be allowed to go on. It had just been one stupid mistake, one moment of lust-drunk lunacy. He’d said never again and he’d meant it. Goddess help him, he’d meant it.

They arrived at Manuela’s office. She instructed him to sit as she went around pulling down jars of concoctions.

Manuela stood before him, setting her poultices and potions on the desk.

“Now, let’s see,” she said.

Her cool fingers skimmed along his jaw, then felt at his forehead.

“Well, you do seem a bit warm,” she said. “Do you have any other symptoms?”

_You._

“No.”

She continued leaning over him, those massive tits threatening to spill out of her low cut dress. Why did she wear that thing? Was it meant to taunt him? Seteth started running through prayers in his mind, reciting parts of the Book of Seiros to distract himself.

He took slow, steadying breaths. He just needed to convince her he wasn’t sick and then he could get out of here.

“You’re quite warm,” Manuela said. “Are you sure you have no other symptoms? You don’t strike me as someone who runs hot.”

Was that a joke? Was she teasing him?

Seteth looked up, but all he found was friendly, collegial concern.

“I’m quite sure,” he said. “If you’ll just excuse me.”

He tried to get up, but wobbled as he stood, light-headed, and she caught him.

“Whoa, hey, sit back down, Seteth. Here, let me just try something.”

She set her hands on his neck and he felt a cool trickle of white magic flow through him. Not much, just enough to soothe any minor aches or pains. She was exploring, he realized, using the magic to search for lurking sickness. It was … clever. Very clever.

She jerked suddenly, the magic retreating in a burst, like she’d snapped her fingers and cast it away. “Oh,” she said. “Oh...”

“Oh?”

She straightened, standing over him. Her cheeks were flushed. She wrapped an arm around her middle, putting her other hand over her mouth. Her limbs squeezed around those enormous breasts, pushing them together.

“Seteth, you, uh, you aren’t ill, but...”

He switched his gaze upward. “But?”

“Oh my. I know … I know we said never again, but, Seteth, you, uh, you need...”

Her eyes flickered down and he realized he was half-hard just from sitting here with her so close. Seteth shifted with a jerk, hiding himself with a bit of his long tunic.

“Th-that’s absurd,” Seteth said. “No one _needs_ that.”

“You may, my dear.”

He sputtered, face going hot with anger and embarrassment and more.

Her teasing tone softened. “Seteth, listen, I know we promised, but you are powerfully pent up. It doesn’t need to be me, but you should consider your options. You can’t live wound so tight all the time.”

He folded his arms and looked away. This was ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous. He started muttering prayers under his breath, begging the goddess to spare him this humiliation.

Seteth nearly screamed when he felt her hand on his knee. Manuela was kneeling on the floor in front of him.

“You know, it’s OK to feel things, Seteth,” she said.

“I-I am--” He didn’t know how he planned to finish that. A priest. _Not_ a man. Cichol.

“I know,” Manuela said. Her hand slid up the leg of his trousers, all the way to his half-hard cock. “But it doesn’t seem to make much difference to this.”

His gut clenched. He bit the inside of his mouth, willing his cock not to respond to that light touch. It was a losing battle. The gods damned thing twitched at the mere suggestion of Manuela’s hand, swelling from the phantom heat of her touch.

She withdrew, but his relief was short-lived. Manuela fiddled with the clasp of her dress. The fabric fell loose, but she stopped it just before it could uncover her tits. She held it there, pushing her breasts up, the fabric ready to spill away and reveal her the moment she let go.

“You know,” she said, “it’s OK if you like them. I see you looking, even in meetings. I know you want to feel them again.”

An involuntary whimper squeezed between clenched teeth. Merciful goddess, what had he done to deserve this indignity? What sin was he atoning for through this cruelty?

She let the fabric fall. Those massive tits bounced free at last, giving a tantalizing jiggle as they did. Manuela raised up on her knees, shuffling forward, parting his knees so she could get close.

Seteth bit down harder inside his mouth, not caring if he drew blood. Manuela was massaging her own breasts, squeezing them, plucking at the nipples, gnawing on her lip as she did.

She released one, sliding her hand up his thigh, rubbing over the cloth of his pants. He shivered, his whole body shaking as she touched him.

“Relax,” she said. “I can feel how bad you want it.”

She wasn’t wrong, but Seteth had to wonder why Seiros saw fit to torment him this way. His cock felt like it would tear the seam of his pants, pulsing and urgent. His eyes fluttered shut, head tilting back.

She rubbed more aggressively. Seteth’s hips squirmed on their own, writhing to meet her touch.

“Goddess,” she breathed, “I forgot how big it is.”

He didn’t take it as a compliment. For her to know, for _anyone_ to know – it made shame burn in his chest.

Manuela’s hand slid away. He opened his eyes just as she climbed into his lap in the chair. Manuela clawed her fingers through his hair, pulling it away from his pointed ears. She leaned forward, nibbling at one ear, tugging the sensitive tip in her teeth.

He gasped, hands flying to her waist as he tried to jerk up against her. She laughed close at his ear, then she kept going, her tongue prodding into the tight folds close to the point.

“Manuela,” he moaned. He meant to follow it with something sharper. “We can’t” or, perhaps, “I can’t.” But nothing further escaped his throat, nothing but moans and ragged breaths.

He surrendered, grabbing at her breasts. Goddess spare him, but they felt so good in his hands, overflowing past his fingers no matter how he tried to grasp them. She groaned. Seteth drew her close, finally getting one of those incredible tits into his waiting mouth. He sucked at a nipple, lashed it with his tongue, pulled with gently clamped teeth.

She whimpered in response, hissing out “fuck, fuck” over and over. Her hands tightened in his hair, sending a pleasant shock down his spine.

Seteth scooped her up as he stood. She let out a yelp of surprise, wrapping her legs around his waist. Seteth swept everything off her desk with a clatter of glass and paper and metal. Something might have broken, he didn’t care as he laid her on her own desk and climbed over her.

Seteth tore at the laces of his pants until his cock finally sprang free.

Manuela stroked her hand down it, ogling it with greed. “Goddess, it’s enormous.” One finger played over the ridges peculiar to Seteth’s kind.

He’d warned her. He’d warned her that he was not a man, that his cock was not like others she may have seen, that it didn’t obey the rules she was used to. She’d said she didn’t care and as she pumped it now, he was sinfully tempted to believe her.

She released him, using her hands to instead push her breasts tightly together. “Here,” she said. “Do it here.”

He scrambled to obey, positioning his cock at the base of her breasts, angling at the place where those pillowy mounds met. Seteth pushed between them, squeezing his cock into soft heaps of tit. When he got as deep as he could go, the tip poked out at the top, aimed right at her face.

Manuela squeezed tighter, forcing her breasts to press in firmly around him. He rutted into them, grunting like some pathetic beast jerking against her in its desperation.

Manuela started to shimmy her breasts, moving them with and against his thrusts. Seteth rumbled a moan. He set his hands on the desk so he could get some leverage to fuck between her tits. No matter how hard he pushed, it never felt like quite enough though. He pushed harder, helplessly swept into the burning heat of the friction building between them.

Manuela did something – shifted, squeezed, arched, he could not exactly say what with his mind a blur of pleasure and his eyes shut. It added the pressure he needed, the extra bit of grip that made his whole cock feel enveloped by her warmth.

“Mercy,” he moaned. “I believe I … I … I...”

She somehow squeezed him tighter still and that finally tipped him past the edge. He surged forward, pushing as close as he could against her breasts, his seed shooting out to strike her in the face. He twitched, nails trying to dig into the tabletop until he was finally spent.

Manuela released her tits. Seteth sat back, trying to catch his breath. The warmth of the afterglow kept the inevitable wave of guilt at bay, at least for now. His body felt light, at ease. Seteth clung to the feeling, loath to let it go, to return to the tight control he was more accustomed to. _Goddess have mercy, let it last just a little longer._

Manuela was sitting up, touching the filth on her face but not actually wiping it off.

“Goddess,” she said, “I almost wish we’d done it differently so I could have that thing inside me.”

“What makes you believe that we can’t?”

She lifted an eyebrow, eyes trailing down to his dick. It wasn’t hard again yet, but Seteth knew it could be.

He lunged, got her back down on the desk, grasped her hands to pin them to the desk.

“I told you,” he said. “I am not a man.”

He kissed her, heedless of his own spend on her lips. She moaned into his mouth, her body hitching up to find him.

Seteth broke away, shoved her legs apart. He could feel the heat of her pussy as he angled his cock at her entrance.

He plunged in without further preamble. Manuela moaned and bucked, issuing additional little cries of pleasure when the ridges of his cock slid inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, arching as she encouraged him even deeper. He was astounded she could take it all, but as he pushed in she panted “more,” until he’d pressed as deep as he could go.

Manuela trembled around him, grinding her hips even before he started moving. He followed her lead, pulling back to plunge into her. Her hands moved from his neck to his shoulders, clawing at him even through layers of fabric.

He pumped into her, relishing the slap of their bodies meeting over and over. Manuela threw her legs up over his back, hooking her ankles, dragging him somehow deeper, somehow closer. It was even tighter than her tits squeezing around him.

Seteth collapsed forward, his face in her breasts. He grabbed her shoulders just as she grabbed his, each yanking the other closer as they pounded against each other. The desk groaned beneath them, swaying in time with their bodies, but Seteth didn’t care. Not about the desk. Not about the goddess. Not about anything but fucking as hard as he could into Manuela as she gripped him tight.

What issued from his lips as the edge approached weren’t quite prayers, though they included the goddess’ name more than once. The blasphemy of it burned, but that only added to the fire coursing through his body. Manuela’s nails bit into him. She clenched around him. He could feel her pussy tightening somehow.

“Seteth!”

She arched against him. He felt her warmth gush around his cock, felt her body start to tremble – but only for a moment. Then he was following her, hurtling over the precipice head first, heedless of the fall as he emptied inside her, as the pleasure thundered through him and left him depleted.

He remained against her body, panting as he cooled, as his cock finally relenting, finally sated.

“Never again,” he said when he could.

She tucked his hair behind his pointed ear. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during a boring work meeting lol
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
